The present disclosure relates to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor including a pixel circuit including a shared pixel.
Image sensors that capture an image and convert it into an electrical signal are used in cameras installed in, for example, vehicles, security devices, and robots as well as in consumer electronics such as digital cameras, cameras for mobile phones, and portable camcorders. Such image sensors may include a pixel array, and each pixel included in the pixel array may include a photo detecting device. The photo detecting device may generate an electrical signal depending on intensity of the absorbed light.
Sizes of pixels of image sensors have been gradually reduced to improve resolution, but image quality needs to be fully guaranteed even with the reduced pixel size. In relation to quality of an image sensor, a dynamic range can be problematic, and when a wide dynamic range (WDR) is provided, both a bright region and a dark region of an image may be expressed in detail.